In retail outlets, and particularly in clothing stores, display stands are provided on which merchandise is hung.
It is desirable to be able to change the configuration of the stands in dependence on the type of merchandise to be displayed. For example, it may be desirable for the stands to include shelves which are supported on rails. Alternatively the stands can include hanging rails in preference to shelving. While it must be possible to move a rail running in one direction with respect to a rail running transversely to it to enable the configuration of the rack to be varied, accidental slippage of the rails with respect to one another, or accidental lifting of one rail off another, must not be possible.